Angels Don't All have Wings (Sanders sides)
by dustynsboxofdrarryfics
Summary: Virgil, is having some issues, Roman makes it worse, bit things change , as do people.


TW: depression, suicide, cutting, panic attacks, and bad grammar

A Prinxiety fanfic

3rd person POV

"AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Virgil, it was happening again, another anxiety attack, all because he had been yet again Roman had insulted him. This was only a big deal because he liked Roman, a lot...And Roman had always insulted Virgil all the time and this time he took it too far he called him "the embodiment of depression" it wasn't even that nean, it was just too close to home. Virgil just could not take it. "Calm down, it's fine" said Logan to him. Logan was the only one who knew about his feelings for Roman as he was the most rational and figured it our himself "N-No...its...not..." Virgil replied struggling for breath "Falsehood. everything is going to be fine" answered Logan. Virgil then got up and locked himself in his room shoving Logan away from him , being to depressed to talk to anyone, his arms tingling with that familiar urge. Roman was very affected by this as was Logan and Patton considering they could all feel each others emotions, he wasn't he having a panic attack himself but he was aware that Virgil was. So he went to his room "virge, can I come in?" He said as he knocked "...no..." replied Virgil, Roman came in anyway (dramatically of course). "You Okay" he said. Virgil just shook his head and continued crying. When Roman opened the door he stopped dead in his tracks. "Virgil?..."

A/N

I wrote this so long ago it's not very good and there is a lot of grammar errors I figured I'd update it, considering it was Tomxiety originally. Also Trigger Warning don't read if self harm, depression, angst, or low self esteem are bad topics for you

Roman's POV

"Virgil?..." What Roman saw was virgil sobbing with his wrists bleeding. The cuts looked deep. "Roman? No you... shouldn't b..be here, you need t..to go." Virgil said still sobbing violently. Roman walked over to sit on the bed next to virgil. Virgil backed up flinching away Roman got closer. "Shh its fine virgil, it's fine I just need to check your arm. Logan will have to bandage it, is it okay if he comes in." Virgil nodded slightly "I'll talk to the dad (patton) later, only Logan can come in." Virgil said his crying subsiding somewhat. Almost on cue Logan walked in completely stone faced. He had not known of virgil's cutting although he has his suspicions. "They hate you. Hes only here to make fun of you. Logan hates you. Roman will never think about you like that. Your FAT and UGLY and WORTHLESS and NOONE will ever want you." Virgil mentally screamed at himself, believing every word of this silent mantra. This only made him more upset and it visible to the others. He pulled his hoodie tighter around his arms and already frail waist. Roman suddenly blurt out being as hot tempered and blunt as ever "Virge, Why? We all care about you? How could you do this to us? To yourself? Roman was practically screaming. Virgil flinched at the sound of his voice. "Can I be alone? For just a minute?" Virgim begged before handing his blade to Logan "I can't cut, I'll be..okay" vigil said pausing slightly on the last word. "Alright, Virgil, Roman and I will be back soon, Roman come with me I must speak with you." Logan stated matter-of-factly.

Logan's POV

As soon as Roman and I left Virgils room I immediately lost it, my rage at Roman had been boiling since the first time he insulted Virgil. As i saw that it was affecting him. "Roman, do you have any sense at all?" I said utterly deadpan "What do you mean Logan? He said as clueless as ever " "Clearly you have no sense you can see how broken he is and you start yelling at him? Sensible people don't so that! He started this because of you Roman!" I yelled my voice escalating with my temper "what do you mean...because of me?" Roman asked "Your insults, your snide remarks, your act like his very existence repulses you. Its been building up, I found his journal. It has multiple suicide notes in it, Roman. This is bad." I said my voice getting softer. Roman looked gaunt. "On my...I didn't realise it was that bad...I need to apologize. Wait...I left my sword in there". We both bolted down the hall to virgils room, Roman picked the lock on the door, and swung it open. While I went downstairs to inform Patton of the situation. Things looked bad.

Virgils POV

I tried to sit on that bed and stay like I told Roman and Logan I would. I told them I wouldn't cut. Although Roman's sword was right there. It was so close. I will not cut. I won't. They love me. I have people to live for. I will not cut. I won't. They love me. I have people to live for. I slientmy repeated this in my head over and over again, forcing myself to not grab the sword and slice through my skin. I couldn't do it. I unsheathed Roman's sword and held it to my wrist. Tears began to flood to my eyes. I could never have him, he would never love me. They all hate me. I pulled out my journal and set it on my nightstand. My mom used to say angels watched over me. Where are they now? I sliced hard into my skin. Over and over 7 times. It wasn't enough. I held the sword to my throat and cut. 3 bead of blood tailed down my neck. I'd made my decision, I slashed hard into my wrist, I hardly heard the door open and Roman yelling. I felt nothing.

3rd person POV

Virgil awoke in an hospital room, "hello?" He shouted trying to figure out if he was dead. "Virge, your awake, you scared me." Roman cried he worried about me? Nonono I should be dead "why were you scared, why do you care whether I'm alive or not." Said virgil with an attempt at sounding rude but sounding scared and sad instead. Roman looked crestfallen "Why wouldn't I care, virgil I care a lot about you, so for the others. I love you. We love you." Roman explained. Virgil had a hard time processing this he loves me...but not like that...no one could love me like that. Roman blinked rapidly at virgils starstuck features. He put a hand on his shoulder "Virge may I ask why you did this?" He asked fearing Logan had been right "y...you Roman. Because of your insults...I couldn't handle it ...because I love you...Like love love you." Virgil looked at the ground. Roman looked up "I love you virge. Like love love you. I've always had feeling for you I just tried to pretend I didn't care." Roman looked embarrassed. Before virgil could think he slowly pressed his lips to Roman's, Roman was tense at first then he melted into the kiss, licking and nibbling virgils bottom lip, requesting entrance, they kissed for a while until..."ahem" was the sound that came from Logan, who was with Patton to see their "dark strange son" and by association his new boyfriend. Roman was like virgil's angel, an angel without wings.

Fin.


End file.
